The Teenage Love Affair on a Bike
by random-fandomdotnet
Summary: Entry for the 'Every Picture Tells a Story' challenge on Random*fandom. This is a story on how I see Jax and Tara meeting, falling in love and separating.
1. Chapter 1

Every Picture Tells A Story Super Challenge

Prompt # 4 (to view all prompts please go to: : / / contestsandchallenges . random-fandom ?page_id=7 you will need to remove the spaces from the link)

Fandom: Sons of Anarchy

Title: The teenage love affair on a bike

Main Characters: Tara Knowles & Jax Teller

Disclaimer: I own nothing; this wonderful world belongs to Kurt Sutter

Summary: This is a story on how I see Jax and Tara meeting, falling in love and separating.

Tara Knowles walked into the living room to find empty beer cans thrown all over, just like every day, and took a deep breath. She went to the kitchen to eat then set out to clean the house. She had just finished when she heard her dad start to move around. She went to the kitchen and began making him some food. It was the same everyday, 2 scrambled eggs and toast; she learned quickly that after a night of drinking that was all his stomach could handle. He stumbled out and gave Tara a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning, Tara."

"Morning, Dad."

He walked to the fridge and got a beer and began to eat. Tara hated to watch him go downhill like he was, she wished he was back to the father she had before her mother died.

"Dad, I'm late to meet some friends… um will you be home for dinner?"

"No, I got the late shift at the factory."

"Ok, have a good day."

Tara went to her room and put on a sundress, the California sun was already scorching, and tennis shoes and headed out the door. She didn't really have anywhere to be but couldn't stay and watch him drink more. Tara, ended up walking to the outskirts of Charming, to a field she always went to when she wanted to be alone. It was late summer so most things were dried out but that didn't make it any less beautiful in her eyes. She continued to walk further into the field and stopped when she got to an opening in the field. There was a big rock and plenty of room for a blanket, if she had remembered to grab one; she was standing there thinking of what her life had become since her mother died. She just stood frozen, thinking of the day she buried her mother.

It was hot, just like today; she sat next to her father, holding his hand. Once the casket was lowered, the father and daughter duo headed to their house and that was the last Tara had seen of her true father. He began drinking the second they got in the house and rarely quit.

Jax was trying to escape the crush of his life. He had buried his brother and father within the past two years and his mother was about to re-marry. In a month, his mom would marry Clay and re-solidify her spot as queen. Jax could hardly believe she was already moving on but what did he know about love. He didn't want that attachment. He would become a prospect within the next year and then he wouldn't be lonely ever, not that he was lacking in the sex department, but still being tied to one woman was insanity. He was driving past a bunch of empty fields when he saw a girl standing in one of them. He slowed down but she never moved so curiosity won and he stopped. He sat on his Dyna watching this girl just standing there. He didn't know what had grabbed his attention; she was just a girl in a simple sundress that covered most of her cleavage and her hair was thrown in a ponytail and she didn't have makeup on. She was absolutely nothing like the girls he normally went out or hooked up with but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. When she finally moved, it was to wipe at a tear and that had him moving. He put down his kick stand and was walking towards her without thinking.

"Hey darling, are you ok?"

Tara jumped "Oh, um yea…sorry you scared me."

"'I'm sorry, I was driving by and saw you and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He flashed his trademark grin. "Hi, I'm Jax."

"Hi, I'm Tara, but I already know who you are."

"Oh, well don't believe everything you hear."

"Why not, how do you know it's bad? Maybe I only know good stuff." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Very true, but I just know what is usually told about me."

"Well don't worry about it. I keep to myself and don't listen to gossip; usually it is just hurtful anyway."

"Yeah it is." He paused "What are you doing all the way out here and where is your ride?"

"I walked and I was just escaping I guess."

"You walked, wow. What are you escaping from?"

"You really care or just being nice?"

Jax paused to think before answering. "Actually, I find myself caring."

Jax and Tara stood there for a few minutes, both trying to figure out the other.

Tara decided to answer him. "Well, my mom died about 7 months ago and now my dad and I don't really talk so it's hard to stay at home."

She left out the drinking part because it was embarrassing to her more than her dad. Jax reached out and pulled her into a hug; he didn't know what he was doing. Obviously this girl wasn't just some crow eater and she was the type of girl who would want a commitment but he couldn't stop himself as he pulled her towards him so he could comfort her. Tara couldn't believe she was letting Jax offer her comfort, she knew his reputation and still when he touched her, she felt almost whole again. Tara knew about the tragedies in his life and couldn't let herself feel sorry for herself so she stepped back.

"Thanks, Jax but you don't need to be comforting me. I know about your dad and brother, I should be letting you vent or something."

"Thanks babe but I don't talk about my feelings that often."

"Well…" She didn't know what to say, her feelings after the hug had her scared so she went and sat on the rock and looked up at Jax.

Jax took off to his bike and Tara couldn't help but feel a sense of loss but she watched as he dug something out of the saddle bags on his bike and came back. He had a towel and laid it out and took her hand guiding her down to the towel. They sat there staring out and not saying anything. They both were experiencing feelings they had never experienced and they were trying to work them out. Jax took Tara's hand and began rubbing it.

"My brother was sick for awhile so I knew it was coming but Dad… That took me by surprise. I have never known someone so good on a bike and then he just gets hit by a damn truck. Now my damn mom is remarrying and I just don't know, it's like every time I catch my breath something else knocks it out again."

"I know how you feel. When I said my dad and I don't talk, I meant we can't talk. He is either at work, the bar or passed out at home. He drinks day and night and I find myself taking care of him and always wishing for something else. Something to take me away."

"Damn, that sucks babe."

"Yeah, but the sad part is I'm getting used to it."

Jax didn't know what to say so he just sat there before finally speaking up.

"So what grade are you in?"

"I am about to start my junior year."

"Nice, me too. Well, if I go to class this year."

"Yeah, I heard you skip a lot."

"Thought you didn't listen to gossip?" He smiled "You got a job?"

She laughed at the small talk but answered anyway "Yeah, I'm a cashier at the grocery store."

"Huh, shopping just got more fun."

"So what about you, Teller?"

"I work at TM, Teller Morrow, in the garage."

Tara bit at her lip wanting to ask about the SONS but not sure if she should.

"What has you worried, darling?"

"I was just curious about the club. And if you don't want to talk about it; that is fine."

"No, it's fine. The MC gets a bad rap but really they do a lot of good around here. Ever notice how the business around here are all run and owned by locals? That's cause of the MC influence. Also, they do a lot of charity runs and stuff. My dad was one of the founding 9 members, because of that I get to be one of the youngest prospects. I can't be patched till I'm eighteen but I will be prospecting soon. I think I will get my prospect cut on my 17th birthday, which is in 2 months, in case you wondered, Or maybe around Christmas."

"Wow, wanting a gift much?" She couldn't help but laugh. "So are you only joining the club because of your dad?"

"That's a lot of it. He was the best man and I can only hope to be like him. The club is also about brotherhood, being a part of something greater than just yourself. It is a way of life, since I was little all I ever wanted was a Harley and a cut. I got the Harley on my 16th birthday but now I need the cut. So how about you, Tara, what's your dream?"

"I want to be a doctor."

Jax raised his eyebrows in shock. "Wow, a doctor, that's great, but isn't that a lot of schooling?"

"Yeah it is but I want to be able to save lives. To think I might save just one mother or father. That because of me one family is not torn apart, I can't think of a better way to spend my life."

Jax stared at this girl in front of him, she looked so certain of what she wanted from life, he felt almost unworthy of being in her presence.

They continued to talk for hours until daytime turned to twilight and when Jax felt her shiver he stood up and pulled Tara up.

"Can we go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Great, you ever rode a bike before?"

"No, but then again until today I have never poured out my heart to a practical stranger either… so."

Jax smiled at that "Can't say I have either, darlin."

They walked hand in hand to the bike. Jax climbed on first and helped her on and took off. Jax couldn't explain how good it felt to have Tara's arms around his waist but Jax knew he was already falling for her. Tara rested her head on Jax's shoulder and took in how wonderful he felt. She knew she wasn't his type but she tried to not think of that, if she only got one perfect day with Jax then that would be one she would gladly take, even if it did mean that she might end up with a broken heart.

When Jax finally took her home, he walked her to the front door.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Tara?"

"I don't have any plans, why?"

"I want to go back to that spot; we can take food or whatever…"

"Sure, I will make something and meet you there?"

"No, I will pick you up, say 11?"

"Great."

Jax leaned toward her and she met him halfway. The second their lips touched, they both knew they were in trouble. The kiss quickly deepened and became more heated and Jax finally made himself pull back, he already wanted more. He pushed her back a step.

"I better go before we go too far too fast. I will see ya tomorrow."

The next morning Tara started her day by cleaning up her house and then packed a lunch and when she heard the bike she went outside to meet him. They spent the day in the field again and continued to talk and did a lot of kissing.

They spent the next three weeks together; they just went on rides, they went to their field and sometimes they just hung at her house. It was at her house that he asked her a loaded question.

"Tara, My mom's wedding is this weekend; you are going to come with me, right? I mean you are my girl, right?"

"Wow, Jax. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I've never felt this way before. I hate the thought that I won't get to see you much this week since we will be prepping the wedding but I really want you to come as my date."

"I would love to Jax. But when you said I was your girl did you mean it? Cause Jax, if that's what you want I am in but I won't be a part time girl, it's all or nothing. No croweaters, no other girls period. Is that what you want?"

"I'm in babe, I'm all in." He pulled her onto his lap. "Who needs another girl when I got you?"

He sealed his statement with a kiss.

He was waiting on Tara to show up at the wedding, he had wanted to pick her up but there had been too much to do and she had assured him her dad could drop her off on his way to work. Jax kept getting slapped on back and getting congratulations. He took them all but hated every second of it, only Tara truly knew how he felt about this wedding. Finally he saw the Cutlass coming down the drive; he headed for it but got stopped by Chibbs.

"Aye, how are ya doing, Jackie boy?"

"Ok, thanks for asking but my girl just got here so I got to go."

"Ah, the mystery girl, we finally get to meet her huh?"

That was the last Jax heard because Tara stepped out at that point. Her hair was in curls and she had on a black halter dress that came halfway down her thighs and hugged her curves. Jax wanted to take her to his room and not stop until he had exposed every piece of flesh that wonderfully teasing dress covered. And she had topped it off with heels, just perfect; this wedding wouldn't be done soon enough.

"I got to go, Chibbs."

"Aye, I wouldn't leave that one along for long, I see Tig staring."

Jax made it to Tara in just a few seconds but it seemed like forever. He didn't even say anything, he walked up to her and put one hand on her lower back pulling her closer to him and the other went behind her head and tangled in her hair and he kissed her like he hadn't just seen her the day before.

Tara saw the hunger in Jax's eyes as he approached and she knew she had done well in dressing for this evening. She was hoping to make him proud, she had never been around the Sons but knew she would have to step it up to make Jax notice her. When he began kissing her all thoughts fell out of her head and she no longer had fears.

"Wow, babe. I will have to keep a close eye on you or the guys will be all over you. You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Jax. I was hoping this would work, I figured most girls here would be in more revealing clothes and I didn't want to stick out too much."

"Babe, that's one of the reasons I fell for you, you're not like these girls. No worries though, you are smoking."

"Jax, come up here son." Clay called and Jax tried not to flinch.

"Coming Clay. Come on Tara, I'm going to have you sit with Opie."

"Hey Opie, this is Tara. You mind keeping her company while I am occupied?" Jax had already worked this out with him but didn't want her thinking he felt she needed a sitter.

"Hey Tara, I've heard a lot about you. Sure I will keep her company."

Tara knew who Opie Winston was but he seemed to have gotten bigger since school let out last June.

"I will be fine, don't worry about me Jax." She gave him a quick kiss then whispered in his ear "You can do this."

He winked and walked away so Tara went with Opie and sat down. An old man sat on the other side of her and looked at her.

"I'm Piney, Opie's old man. So you're the girl that's had Jax away all month. Glad to see you're not some easy bimbo."

"Pop!" Opie knew what this girl meant to Jax and didn't want his old man messing it up.

"What? That was a compliment."

"It's fine Opie, thank you sir."

"No sir, just Piney." He paused and continued "You look like a smart girl. You going to college?"

"Yes, I'm going to be a doctor." There was no hesitation in Tara's answer.

"A doctor, good."

There wasn't time for more conversation because the wedding began. Tara watched Jax and saw how tense he was, she wondered if anyone else saw it. When it was over and Jax got to sneak away he went straight for Tara and pulled her towards his room but was stopped by Gemma and Clay.

"Where do you think you are going, Jackson?"

"I just wanted to show Tara my room, Ma."

"I'm Gemma, Tara, Jax's mother and obviously this is Clay, my husband."

"It's nice to meet you both, I have heard a lot about you both." She left out that most of it wasn't the greatest.

"Yes, the mysterious girl, Jackson has been sneaking off to be with this past month."

"Mom, there is no mystery. I told you about her."

"Yes, but I am just now meeting her."

Piney walked over then and winked at Jax before starting a conversation with Gemma and Clay so Jax pulled on Tara's arm and snuck away. He knew better than to take her to his room where Gemma would look so he snuck off to a secluded spot outside. As soon as they were alone, he pulled her to him and began kissing her.

"Tara, thank you so much for putting up with all this. It has meant everything to have you here."

"I'm glad to help, Jax."

They made out for a bit before Opie came over and warned them.

"Hey, Gemma is on a rant wanting you so you two better make an appearance."

"Thanks, Opie."

Jax put his arm around Tara and she did same with him, Opie walked on her other side and the three musketeers were born.

On the first day of school, that is how they entered, with Tara safely sandwiched between the two future leaders of SAMCRO. Tara only had a couple classes with the guys but somehow one or both were always there to walk her to class. Tara always laughed when people did a double take, she felt great too. She had fallen in love with Jackson Teller and if the body guard meant anything, he had fallen for her too.

On Christmas Eve, Tara found herself on the back of Jax's bike heading to his house for the big SAMCRO Christmas and she was almost as nervous as she had been for the wedding. She soon found out that she didn't need to be worried, while this was a little wilder that most people's holidays this was nothing like normal SAMCRO parties and she soon found herself relaxing and having a good time

Jax watched as Tara won over the guys one by one. He was interrupted by Clay calling him and Opie up.

"Boys, I think you knew this had been coming." He pulled out two leather cuts with PROSEPECT on it. "You guys know what this means, I don't think I have to explain what taking these cuts mean." When both guys shook their heads, Clay nodded "Good, welcome to hell, boys."

Jax and Opie both quickly put on the cuts with huge grins. They took the congratulations that were being showered on them but Jax couldn't wait to show Tara. He saw her smiling and winked at her. Tara stood there watching as Jax accepted his cut and she knew what this meant to him but she couldn't help worrying about what that cut would mean to her and Jax's relationship. She put her fears aside and pasted a smile on her face as Jax came up to her.

"I knew it, well what do you think, babe?"

"I think you look great. And I am so happy for you."

He drew her into a hug and picked her up off the ground.

"Hey, no fair hogging Tara, Jax." Opie said laughingly.

"Congratulations, Opie! You look great in that." Tara said as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Tara. Now try not to leave Jax because I look so much better than him."

"In your dreams, Ope." Jax said laughing now.

They all joked for a little while longer before they left. Opie headed out and Jax was taking Tara home. When Jax pulled in, Tara took a deep breath.

"Hold on a minute, let me check something." Tara said before Jax could walk into the house.

"Tara, it's just me. I know what this place looks like most of the time."

"Yeah, you're right, sorry, just habit."

Jax gave her a quick kiss and then put his hands on her hips as she stepped inside. Her dad was passed out on the couch with beer cans all around. Jax watched Tara's shoulders slump and so he squeezed her hips and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Opie. Swing by Tara's, I need a hand."

"Jax."

"It's Opie Tara; his dad gives alcoholics a bad name. I need help getting him to the bed, then it will just be you and I again."

Opie arrived and between him and Jax they got her dad in his room and Tara got the house picked up. She was sitting on the couch when the boys came out. Opie snuck out and Jax sat next to Tara and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this, baby."

"It's ok, I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't have to be. Anyway, I want to give you your present."

Tara took and opened it. It was a leather wrist cuff with a J carved in it and on the snap was a crow.

"Oh, Jax, it is beautiful."

"I knew I was going to start prospecting so I put the crow in but didn't want it to be the main part until I'm patched but I wanted everyone to know you are mine. I love you, Tara."

"Really Jax?"

"Yeah, but now I'm a little nervous here."

"No, Jax… I love you too, it's just I'm afraid to believe you actually feel the same way."

"Just stop, Tara, I love you so much. I feel like I need to be with you all the time and when I'm with you, I feel complete."

Tara put the cuff on and began kissing him.

"I could listen to you say that all night long but I'd rather you show me."

"Tara, does that mean…"

"Yes, Jax. I want you to make love to me."

He stood up and picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed and began stripping his clothes and then once he was just in boxers, he started to take off her clothes. Finally when they were both fully naked, he lay next to her and began kissing her neck and moved on to the rest of her body. Tara was on fire, Jax had her in a frenzy and she just wanted him to make love to her. When he finally settled between her legs, she was trembling. Jax felt like it was his first time all over again, he was so afraid of hurting Tara or not living up to her expectations he was about ready to call it off when she spoke softly.

"It's ok, baby. Love me."

They lay together in the aftermath of their lovemaking and they both had never been more content.

"How soon do you need to get back?"

"Hell, as long as I'm back before breakfast I am good. I'm not leaving anytime soon, babe."

With that, Tara curled into Jax's side and fell asleep.

Tara woke up in the middle of the night in Jax's arms and stared at him. She couldn't believe what they had done. She felt so different, she thought she would have been more prepared but instead she went with her gut and she couldn't have been happier. Jax woke up to find Tara staring at him.

"Hey baby, regrets?"

"No actually, I was afraid I would have my doubts but I couldn't be happier."

Jax kissed her and pulled her closer and began making love to her all over again. A few hours later, Jax woke up to his phone ringing.

"Yeah."

"Jackson, wake up and get home now, and go ahead and wake Tara and bring her as well."

"Ok, we will be there soon. And thanks Ma."

"Tara, we got to go."

"No, I'm sleeping."

"Babe, Mom's got breakfast ready."

"Uggh, alright I'm getting up; but I need to check on my dad before we go."

A half hour later, they were climbing on Jax's bike and heading out. His mom met them at the front door.

"Morning kids, breakfast is on the counter, then we are doing presents."

Clay was already eating and just nodded when they came in. They all ate in silence and then moved to the living room for gifts. Tara wasn't sure if she should have come with Jax but just then Gemma handed Tara a gift. She looked at Gemma and got her first real smile from her. Tara finally felt accepted and smiled as she opened the gift. The rest of the day went by with a lot of laughing and finally Jax took Tara home. She got off the bike and hesitated but Jax grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"Go in, I will be back in a few hours."

She smiled "Ok, I will leave my window open." She kissed him and walked to the door "I love you, Merry Christmas, Jax."

"Love you too, babe."

Tara was finally getting used to Jax being a prospect and his having to drop everything and run back to the clubhouse when they called. She still went to school every day and Jax came most days, since that is where they could spend most of their time together, but school was about the only place she could see him until he snuck into her room for the night. Tara loved hearing her window slide open; knowing Jax's arms would be around her soon. They were at the clubhouse for another one of the many parties and Tara was drinking at the bar while Jax and Opie played pool. Tara never let go like she was today but she was sick of all the women hanging all over the boys. She watched as yet another croweater walked up to Jax and wrapped herself around Jax; Tara turned and took another shot. Opie tapped Jax on the shoulder.

"Hey brother, you may want to check on Tara."

Jax looked at Opie "Why?"

"Cause I just saw her take at least her 7th shot."

"What?" Jax spun to see Tara asking for another one. "What is she doing that for?"

"My guess is the girls that have been all over you tonight."

Jax walked to Tara."Hey babe."

"Hey Jax." Tara slurred.

"We ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

Jax gave her a kiss and went back to his game.

"Idiot." Tara mumbled.

She took another shot and got up swaying as she did; she grabbed the counter and steadied herself before continuing out the door.

"Jax, Tara just left." Opie called to his friend.

"Shit, what the hell."

He put the pool stick down and jogged out the door looking for her. Opie was right behind him and pointed to the street where Tara was stumbling. Jax jogged to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"What are you doing, Darlin?"

"Don't touch me Jax, I'm fine."

"Sure you are, that's why you can barely walk. Why did you leave?"

"Because I'm tired of watching you rubbing all over all the other girls."

"Tara, they are harmless. I only want you, baby."

"Whatever." She pulled away again and started walking.

Jax just watched for a minute, he couldn't believe Tara was acting this way. He knew he should have stopped those girls but it was kindda nice seeing Tara jealous.

He followed her for a block before grabbing her again. When he grabbed her, she spun around too quickly and instantly became nauseous and she turned around throwing up. About that time one of Charming's finest pulled up; Tara and Jax were then taken in for public intoxication. Jax was released but Tara was waiting on her dad to wake up from his night of drinking. Finally she was released and she walked right past a waiting Jax.

"Tara, talk to me."

"No, I need to go home."

"Baby, please."

Tara shook her head and continued walking all the way to the Cutlass. When she got home, she locked her window and took a shower before crashing. Tara avoided Jax the best she could for two days when he finally caught up to her in the grocery store.

"Tara, you have to talk to me, I'm sorry."

"Jax, this wasn't your fault. I chose to drink and then leave, if anything I'm sorry."

Jax instantly wrapped her in a hug. "Oh Tara, I don't care about some charges all I care is that you and I get back to where we were."

Tara thought for a minute but knew there was no use fighting it. "I missed you, Jax."

Jax pulled back and smiled before pulling her in for a kiss. Their desire quickly ignited and they rushed out of the store and ran to Jax's bike. They jumped on and took off for her house. They had barely made it thru the front door before they were back to kissing, they hit every wall on the way to Tara's room, once they finally made it into her room they made short work of stripping their clothes and fell into the bed.

Tara was curled up to Jax's side just breathing him in, not wanting to ruin the moment. Jax could tell Tara had something on her mind but he was afraid to break the peace so he just continued to rub his hand over her side. They stayed like that for hours before Tara sat up in bed.

"Shit, Jax. I was buying groceries for dinner; I don't have anything to cook."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Fine, let's go get your food."

Jax and Tara seemed to have mutually decided to let that night drop, the attorneys for SAMCRO had taken care of the charges and neither of them got into any trouble.

Tara was starting to embrace the lifestyle of SAMCRO. She took on the motto; if you can't beat them, join them. They were at another endless party at the clubhouse having a good time and when Tara came back from the bathroom, she saw a blonde sitting on Jax's lap. She couldn't believe what was going on; she had been biting her tongue for months with these girls and couldn't take it anymore. As she started towards them Jax stood up and went inside, never seeing Tara or the look in her eyes. Tara went up to the girl and yanked her back by the hair.

"You ever come near Jax again, I will hurt you."

"Please, give it up. He will be done with you soon enough."

Tara pulled back and threw her first punch right into the blonde's nose. She then proceeded to take her to the ground where the blonde started to pull Tara's hair and scratch at her. Tara threw punch after punch, not even seeing the girl, just seeing a never ending stream of girls who had been all over Jax.

Jax and Opie were standing at the bar when they heard the commotion and were already heading out when Tig came in.

"Jax, you better come see this."

"What is it?"

"Your girl is beating the shit out of some girl."

Jax took off running and as soon as he broke through the circle he just stared at Tara who was straddling the blonde he had just left. Jax jumped in pulling Tara off kicking and screaming.

"Baby, calm down." He bent and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carried her through the cheers to his apartment.

"Tara, what the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry I caused a scene, are the guys mad?"

Jax smiled "Hell no, they loved it. But what happened?"

"I saw her on your lap and I have been biting my tongue for weeks and just couldn't stop myself."

Jax smirked "You got jealous? You know you don't have to be, ever. All I want is you."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Tara, I love you. As soon as I'm patched, I want you to be my old lady officially. I want the world to know you are mine."

She looked at him "I love you too, Jax. That's why I hate having these other girls all over you. I can't wait until you are patched, so we can make it official."

Tara walked to the clubhouse after school to find Jax with his arm around a croweater and she walked up to him and slapped him.

"You are an ass, Jax." With that she walked away.

Jax stayed put for a minute before following her. "What the hell was that, Tara?"

"That was me breaking up with you, so go back to your croweater."

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Great."

They hadn't talked for a week but when Jax and another croweater were riding through town and Jax saw Tara with David Hale who had his arm around her, he saw red. He floored it and came to a screeching halt and jumped off the bike.

"Get your hands off my girl, Hale."

"Doesn't look like your girl to me, Teller."

Tara stepped up "Jax, what are you even doing here?"

"I'm here to get you away from him."

"Well that might be hard with a slut on the back of your bike."

"Don't call me a slut."

No one was sure who threw the first punches but soon David and Jax and Tara and the croweater were all throwing some. They were pulled apart by the cops and each hauled into the jail in separate cars. Within a couple hours, they were all out and Jax grabbed Tara as she came by.

"You need to come with me."

She nodded and soon they were in their field.

"Tara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put my arm around anyone else it's just…" he wasn't sure how to finish.

"Oh Jax, I'm sorry. I missed you this week."

It was all it took and they were reuniting in the field they had met in.

On Jax's 18th birthday, he became an official member of SMACRO and the clubhouse was packed for the party. Tara was in the back corner watching from the sidelines as Jax worked the room. Jax was wondering around the room trying to make his way to Tara. Finally he made it to her.

"So babe, what do you think?"

She stood up and rubbed her hands over the leather. "You make this cut look good."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "You still want to officially be my old lady?"

"I'm not sure, let me think about it." She laughed when his mouth dropped open "Of course I do."

He kissed her again, "Then we have an appointment in the morning."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they enjoyed the rest of the party together.

In the morning Jax and Tara loaded up onto his bike and took off for the tattoo shop. They walked in and told him what they wanted and thankfully since SAMCRO owned this town no ID was asked for and soon Tara was sitting in the chair. Jax held her hand and watched as her skin was permanently marked with a crow. Tara made it twice as special by putting his initials in the wings. He wanted her so bad, watching her get his mark.

They kept the tattoo a secret for awhile before someone saw it and then they proudly showed it off. They stayed together as much as possible and halfway through their senior year, Tara began to wish for more. She hadn't been putting much thought to college or school in general. Her grades were suffering from all the partying and odd hours. She was starting to feel suffocated under the weight of her life. She had Gemma trying to tell her what to do; she was always taking care of the drunken shell of her dad and trying to keep her dreams alive while keeping Jax was starting to prove very difficult. She walked to the field where she had met Jax and sat on the rock and just tried to think. She knew she needed changes in her life but she couldn't figure out what had to go. She knew she wanted Jax no matter what but she didn't know how to work everything around his life with the club. She sat in the field alternating between crying and sitting there staring. When she headed home, she wasn't any closer to figuring anything out.

Jax knew something was wrong with Tara, but she wouldn't talk to him about it. He knew her dream was to be a doctor and he wanted that for her but he was afraid he was losing her. He tried to spend as much time as he could with her but with being the newest patch he was required to do a lot of work. He felt them drifting apart, but when they were together, everything still felt the same.

Tara and Jax were at a picnic table at the clubhouse when she got a call to get to St. Thomas. Jax rushed her in and she found out her dad had been in an accident at work while drunk. He would recover but she knew he had lost his job. Tara had had enough, she couldn't take it anymore. She called her father's cousin and arranged to move there in two weeks. She would finish high school in San Diego and she wouldn't have to watch her father rot. She had Jax take her home and she told him her plan.

"What are you talking about? You didn't talk with me about any of this."

"Jax, I can't stay here. This town is eating me alive. I have been arrested multiple times. I'm in fights all the time, and I'm watching my father kill himself. I can't stand to be in this town anymore."

"What about me, what about US?"

"Jax, I want us. I will only be in San Diego that's not that far and you could come with me. I would love to have you with me, but with or without you, I'm leaving."

"So that's it, you are just going to run away." He walked over lifting her shirt "And what does this mean to you?"

"Please Jax." Tara was crying "I love you and I want you to come with me."

"I can't just leave, Tara. My life, my CLUB is here in Charming."

"Well then I guess I mean nothing to you, because I won't be here and that doesn't seem to be a factor for you."

Jax's phone rang and he was called to the clubhouse. Tara went to her room and started packing. She cried the whole time and couldn't stop her heart from breaking. Jax was choosing the club over her and there was nothing she could do about it. She called her cousin and arranged to have them pick her up the next morning. Tara hated the thought of leaving Jax behind but she knew she had to leave the Tara she had become behind and get serious about her future. Tara tried to call Jax and tell him she would be leaving the next morning but she couldn't get an answer. She sat on her bed crying and waiting on Jax to come over.

Jax was trying to wrap up the club business so he could get back to Tara. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that if he didn't get to her soon he would be too late. They finally finished up at around 8am and Jax went straight to Tara's. He went to her window and saw her crying and holding her phone. He pushed open the window and climbed in. She ran to his arms and they made love like there was no tomorrow. Jax was in the shower when Tara's cousin showed up to get her.

"What is going on?" a confused Jax asked.

"I tried to call and tell you last night that I'm leaving today."

"This is it. You are choosing to leave me."

"Jax, I'm choosing my dream just like you are."

"No, you are my dream."

"No Jax, SAMCRO is your true dream. You told me that when we first met and I think I come a close second most days but I could never be your first priority. I will always love you Jax, but it's time we admit what we should have known from our first meeting…our dreams don't fit and I can't achieve my dream with being in this town and being someone in and out of jail and always fighting. I had hoped to still be with you but you made it clear it's all or nothing, so as much as it hurts, I choose nothing."

Jax couldn't argue with anything she said so he just walked away. He got on his bike and took one last look of the girl who would always have his heart, her tears were streaming down her perfect face, and he drove away.

_~A Note from the Random*Fandom Team~_

_We hope you enjoyed this entry to our 'Every Picture Tells a Story' Challenge! All entries are posted under this profile and on Monday June 25th there will be a poll to determine the challenge champion. The champion will be announced on Monday July 9th on our profile, challenge blog, twitter and forum. Please see our profile for full details on how to stay informed of the challenge's progression!_

_~A Note from the Random*Fandom Team~_

_We hope you enjoyed this entry to our 'Every Picture Tells a Story' Challenge! All entries are posted under this profile and on Monday June 25th there will be a poll to determine the challenge champion. The champion will be announced on Monday July 9th on our profile, challenge blog, twitter and forum. Please see our profile for full details on how to stay informed of the challenge's progression!_


	2. Chapter 2

Did you like this entry to the 'Every Picture Tells a Story' challenge? Have you read the other 11 entries that we posted yet?

No?

Well you'd better get cracking! The poll to vote for the challenge champion is now live on our profile! You must have a account to be able to vote and you will only be able to vote once.

The poll will close on Friday 6th July 2012 – 9pm EST (London: 1am Saturday 7th July, Sydney: 11am Saturday 7th July, Paris: 3am Saturday 7th July) and the champion will be announced on Monday 9th July on our main website, twitter, forum, ffnet profile and on our contests & challenges blog.

The champion will receive a $50 Amazon gift certificate. When the champion has been announced – all of the anonymous authors will be revealed. Authors are not only welcome but are encouraged to post their entry to their own profile when the challenge is over, so keep an eye out in case some authors want to add more chapters to their fics!


End file.
